


Riordanverse Meta

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All The Ships, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Gen, Meta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scents & Smells, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: 1. Birthdays and Ages of main characters2. The details of Montauk House3. Luke Castellan’s entire life from birth to death4. Attempts at possible timelines5. Demigod Scents and what’s actually going on with them6. Organized lists of Ship Names for every ship in PJO/HOO.aka: I just need a place better than tumblr to store all of my meta.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Birthdays & Ages

**Author's Note:**

> What is the real timeline? What was really going on with Luke? Is Percy an unreliable narrator? Were Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke really a found family? How many times is Percy actually called stupid in the series? Which demigods have scars? What are Annabeth's motivations? What is everyone's birthday? What are the ship names for everyone in the series? 
> 
> Let me answer all these questions and more in this series of essays. Information is from the wiki and (almost always) backed up by the books.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthdays and ages of the main PJO cast, as well as some from HOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to find accurate information to guess how old they are and when they were born. It doesn't help that Rick doesn't know what consistency is and definitely didn't write any of this down for future reference.

**Timeline**  
TLT - summer 2006  
SOM - summer 2007  
TTC - late winter 2007  
BOL - summer 2008  
TLO - summer 2009  
SON-BOO - summer 2010  
APOLLO - early winter 2011

_*notes: late winter means December; early winter means January-February_

**Birthdays**

  * Bianca - 1922

(age 12 in late winter of 2007, making her birth month between January and November; the actual number date is unknown)
  * Nico - January 28, 1924

(age 10 in late winter of 2007) 
  * Hazel - December 17, 1928

(age 14 in summer of 2010) 
  * Luke - 1987

(aged 19 in summer of 2006; because he says that he's two years older than Thalia but is nineteen when Percy arrives at Camp, we can determine that his birthday is between August 18 and December 22) 
  * Thalia - December 22, 1989

(aged 15 permanently in 2007; she came back mentally 12 years old but physically 15; chronologically, she should have been aged 18 both physically and mentally in the late winter of 2007) 
  * Beckendorf - 1991

(age 18 in summer 2009) 
  * Silena - 1992

(age 17 in summer 2009) 
  * Ethan - 1992

(age 16 in summer 2008) 
  * Clarisse - 1992

(age 18 in summer 2010) 
  * Travis - 1993

(age 18 in early winter 2011) 
  * Annabeth - July 12, 1993

(age 17 in summer 2010) 
  * Rachel - 1993

(age 17 in early winter 2011) 
  * Piper - June 3, 1993

(age 17 in summer 2010) 
  * Leo - July 7, 1993

(age 17 in summer 2010) 
  * Percy - August 18, 1993

(age 16 in summer 2010) 
  * Reyna - 1994

(age 16 in summer 2010) 
  * Clovis - 1994

(age 16 in summer 2010) 
  * Frank - June 5, 1994

(age 16 in summer 2010) 
  * Jason - July 1, 1994

(age 16 in summer 2010) 
  * Will - 1995

(age 15 in early winter 2011) 
  * Connor - 1996

(age 15 in early winter 2011) 
  * Estelle - March 2010

**How Old Everyone Is As Of March 2011 (The Dark Prophecy)**

  * Luke - (dead as of August 18, 2009 at age 22; would have been 24) 

  * Thalia - N/A (physically stuck at age 15, mentally age 17, chronological age 22) 
  * Beckendorf - (dead as of August 11, 2009 at age 18; would have been 20) 

  * Silena - (dead as of August 18, 2009 at age 17; would have been 19) 

  * Ethan - (dead as of August 18, 2009 at age 17; would have been 19) 

  * Bianca - (dead as of December 18, 2007 at age 12; would have been 16) 

  * Jason - 16 (dead as of March 2011 at age 16) 

  * Clarisse - 19 

  * Travis - 18 

  * Annabeth - 17 

  * Percy - 17 

  * Clovis - 17 

  * Rachel - 17 

  * Piper - 17 

  * Leo - 17 

  * Reyna - 16 

  * Frank - 16 

  * Will - 15 

  * Nico - 15 

  * Hazel 15 

  * Connor - 15 

  * Estelle - 1





	2. Montauk House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lowdown on Montauk house.

Image by artist John Rocco for the [Illustrated Edition of The Lightning Thief](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/the-lightning-thief-rick-riordan/1127173622?ean=9781484787786)

  


**Description**

“A little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.” (TLT, pg 37)

“I woke with a start. […] With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, “Hurricane.” […] My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.” (TLT, pg 41/42)

Based on this description as well as the visual above, I assume that it is a one bedroom (or one room) cabin, with one bed that Percy and Sally share. It is not described as very glamorous.

  
  


**How Often Do They Visit?**

They only stay in it for three nights at a time. Percy and Sally haven't been to Montauk House for two years before the events of The Lightning Thief. After the initial visit to Montauk house in TLT, they appear to stop the visits to it. It's unknown if this is due to finances, Percy's new life as a demigod, or both. Montauk isn't mentioned again until The Battle Of Montauk, and Percy is only there because of an account that a pegasus got eaten.

  
  


**How Do They Pay For It?**

The cabin is rented. The Jackson's do not own the cabin, so that cuts out a large chunk of the price tag for a place like Montauk. 

It's likely that Sally has been saving up the money to go for two years and hasn't bought anything for herself in that time. Sally's only job is the one at the candy store, which she seems to work hard at and likely picks up extra shifts when she can. That assumption is based off of the real life rent for real buildings in Montauk. It's also based on several lines by Gabe and Percy:

"My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money." (TLT, pg 34)

"Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip...it comes out of your clothes budget, right?" (TLT, pg 35)

Based on the description above, it sounds like whoever owns it, doesn’t take very good care of the cabin. So even if Montauk is an expensive place to live, they probably get a renters discount of some sort for a) the house being neglected and b) Sally being a regular renter for a decade or more.

Percy repeatedly mentions that they're poor; too poor for a skateboard, poor enough that a rental movie and Burger King once in a while are Percy's definition of a splurge. We won't dive too deeply into the fact that someone (most likely Gabe or Sally) has been paying for Percy's expensive private boarding schools every year since he was six but it should be noted. 

Unfortunately, we don't have much info on the real financial situation of Sally and Gabe. 

Gabe doesn't seem inclined to "charity" toward Percy or even Sally, but we can assume that he either pays for something (Percy's school, or rent on their apartment, or both) because he seems to only spend money on cigars and beer. It's unclear how often or how much he wins during his poker games; but while Percy is home, he's expected to fund these poker games. Gabe is a manager at an electronic store in Queens and he’s regularly collecting paychecks from them despite rarely going in. In another contrast to what Percy says about being poor, Gabe has a nice Camaro so it’s possible that Gabe came from a wealthy family. This may also be a case of Gabe being willing to pay for Percy to be out of his hair for nine months of the year, but not for Sally to leave him for any length of time and therefore, Sally had to come up with the money for the trip herself.

It isn't likely that Poseidon is paying child support or for the Montauk house, no matter what he says about Sally being special. He seems ill inclined to do even the smallest of favors for Percy (throughout the series, Poseidon does two things for Percy for free; though one was to help clear his own name and the other was to help win the war) and says in The Last Olympian that claiming all of the kids is asking for much and presuming much. 

Percy may be favored by the gods but the only one to ever give him money is Hermes (who did it twice - once in cash and once with a credit card that Percy just abandoned on a table). Percy used to sell candy from his dorm room at his boarding schools but it's not mentioned if he still does this or how much money he actually made from doing that or what he spent it on.


	3. The Life Of Luke Castellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Luke's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is based off of information from PJO, HOO, and Demigod Diaries. As I'm sure everyone is aware by now, any close look at Rick's timeline reveals that nothing makes sense, but I did my best to make it cohesive. I tried to be impartial, however, we all know that Luke lives rent free in my mind so there is some speculation in there.

**Early Life**  
Luke was born to May Castellan and Hermes. Because he says that he's two years older than Thalia but is nineteen when Percy arrives at Camp, we can determine that his birthday is between August 18 and December 22, 1987. When Luke was still a swaddled infant, May took him to Camp Half-Blood with her. She tried to host the Oracle of Delphi, believing that she wouldn't be affected by the curse that Hades put on the Oracle. Due to this incident, May went insane. She was also given visions of her Luke's fate. 

From that moment onward, May was insane. Because of Luke's lack of reaction to how his mother behaves when we first meet her (Luke is age 14), we can assume that May was always that level of insane and that Luke was severely neglected as a young child. May's eyes turned green and she began to spit out prophecy about Luke, which scared him so much that he hid in closets so that she wouldn't find him. 

At age nine, Luke ran away from home to get away from his mother. For two years he was alone and homeless. He was desperate to share his godly heritage and told the few mortal children he came across, but they didn't understand why being a demigod was terrible and so Luke moved on, friendless. He taught himself to fight monsters and survive on the streets with no help from anyone. At this age, Luke considers himself to be a hero by virtue of being a demigod and fighting monsters.

Luke is in a dragon's cave when he meets Thalia Grace at age 11. Thalia is aged 9 and has been led to Luke by Amaltheia, the magical goat who suckled Zeus. However, Thalia does not share that information until they're 14 and 12 respectively. It was early into Thalia's homelessness (the text seems to say that it was her first night, however, Thalia lived on the West Coast and Luke was on the East Coast so it's unclear how that could be) and they travel together for the next three years, making safe houses with emergency supplies. 

Over the course of this three years, Thalia holds back a lot of information from Luke; information that is personal, vital, and inconsequential. Luke is easily manipulated by affection and compliments. He will immediately do whatever someone wants him to if they praise him. Luke rarely argues with Thalia and goes against his instincts to follow her lead. He says that they've come across other demigods on their travels together, some friendly and some unfriendly, but they never travel with the other demigods.

“It’s special,” Thalia insisted. “One of my dad’s sacred animals. Her name is Amaltheia.” She’d never mentioned the goat’s name before. (DD, pg 9)

“In Los Angles, the night I ran away. Amaltheia led me out of the city. And later, that night you and I met...she led me to you.” As far as I knew, our meeting had been an accident. We literally ran into each other in a dragon’s cave outside Charleston and teamed up to stay alive. Thalia had never mentioned a goat. (DD, pg 10)

“I’ll speak with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask him to send a satyr to collect you.” [Hermes] (TLO, pg 224)

“I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp,” he said, sniffling. “Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don’t do anything that would slow down the rescue.” [Grover] (TLT, pg 248)

The amount of time that they spend traveling together between finding Annabeth and Grover bringing them back to Camp Half-Blood is anywhere from three weeks to two months. After leaving May's house, they meet Grover, who has been sent to escort ONLY Thalia to Camp Half-Blood. Grover and Thalia didn’t want to leave Annabeth and Luke behind. 

More monsters begin to follow them and Luke fights every monster they come across. He's angry and has reverted from flight to fight. Thalia was a prime target for monsters to begin with because she’s a child of Zeus and she knew her heritage, so her scent was stronger. But we find out later that more monsters were sent to kill her once Hades learned of her existence. Hades sent monsters after her to get revenge on Zeus, who killed Maria Di Angelo (the mother of Hades’ children) and tried to kill both Nico and Bianca. Even though the kids were born before any oaths were taken. As usual, everything going wrong is Zeus’ fault.

Grover is said to have "got nervous and got lost" and it is later said that "they took a wrong turn and wound up in a Cyclops lair. This is always vaguely referenced and makes very little sense for several reasons: Grover may be a kid but he's extremely sensitive to monster scents, and Luke and Thalia are older and more experienced than Grover so why would they walk into a Cyclops lair? However, it happened, the cyclops used his voice mimicry to confuse Thalia, Luke, and Grover, and then tied them up. Annabeth untied Thalia and Thalia saved them. But that gave the other monsters enough time to catch up to them.

The final confrontation between Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and the monsters takes place on Half-Blood Hill. There is no magical border to keep everyone safe. At the last second, Annabeth hurts her ankle and can no longer run. Luke has to choose between saving Annabeth or staying with Thalia to help her fight. Thalia tells Luke to get Annabeth to safety and Luke listens. It's unclear what Grover is doing during this time. Thalia is surrounded by hellhounds and she disappears under the mass of writhing bodies. 

Zeus appears and turns Thalia into a pine tree as she’s dying. To prevent this from happening again, he decides to erect a magical border at the Camp, which will protect the demigods inside. The design on the camp bead that year is a pine tree, in honor of Thalia.

Because Luke and Annabeth both know who their godly parents are, Luke moves into the Hermes Cabin and Annabeth into the Athena Cabin. The Hermes Cabin is overcrowded with the unclaimed demigods and the children of minor gods. It is said to be in disrepair because of so many occupants. They stay at Camp all year round. We aren't sure how much time Annabeth and Luke really spent together because of Camp rules and it was likely that they saw very little of each other during the summer months. It's implied that they don't go to school. 

Shortly after arriving at Camp, Luke is made the sword-fighting instructor. This means that the lives of his peers are on his shoulders and depend on his ability to properly teach them how to fight and defend themselves from monsters. It should be noted that demigods have a very high mortality rate even with training. We can assume he was given this job at age 16 or younger, based on Percy taking up the position at age 16 and other demigods being given huge responsibilities at younger ages

Luke went to Chiron for reassurances that he was loved.

  
  
**Luke's Quest**

At age 17, Hermes sends Luke on a quest to seek a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides and gives him flying shoes. Luke claims that he was honored to take on the quest until he realized it wasn't important and someone already did it before. It should be noted that this quest is _extremely_ difficult. While he fails to get the golden apple and is physically scarred from the ordeal, Luke does manage to take one of Landon’s claws as a trophy.

The ordeal is said to be very traumatizing and results in Chiron banning all quests. We aren't told exactly what happens but this is the only quest we see that wasn't a matter of life or death, and because other demigods die on quests all the time, it is assumed that something _superbly_ awful happened. The campers treat Luke with pity after he fails his quest. Because other demigods have failed quests in the series, it can again be assumed that something really bad happened beyond Luke's facial scar. Hermes never speaks to Luke again.

After this failure, Kronos begins to appear in Luke's dreams. He brainwashes Luke with promises of revenge and a new world where demigods rule. Kronos worked on Luke for two years before convincing Luke to steal the master bolt and the helm of darkness. Two years of manipulating Luke. Two years of grooming Luke. Two years of being in Luke’s head and Luke’s dreams before asking anything of him. Two years of stoking the anger and bitterness.  
  
  
**Age Nineteen**

During the winter solstice, the year-rounders go on a field trip to Olympus. Luke steals the master bolt and the helm of darkness from the throne room. Luke is caught by Ares because he got overconfident. Kronos was the one who gave Luke the words to say to convince Ares not to kill him and to start a war between the gods. After being caught by Ares, Kronos punishes Luke with nightmares. These nightmares are so terrible that even eight months later, Luke still goes pale at the thought of them.

Kronos eventually tells Luke that a hero who can be easily tricked will arrive at Camp and they’ll be able to deliver the bolt and helm to Tartarus for Kronos. Percy Jackson, 12-year-old son of Poseidon, comes to Camp Half-Blood. Luke is kind to Percy and takes him under his wing. He's the only Camper who will hang out with Percy and the only one who isn't mean.

At this point in the story, Annabeth has a very obvious crush on Luke (panting when he hugs her, blushing around him, and her voice going breathy when she talks to him). Luke thinks of Annabeth as his little sister.

The next thing that Luke is asked to do is to summon the hellhound. Kronos tells him that they have to convince Chiron that camp isn’t safe for Percy. Surely it won’t hurt Percy, it’s just going to scare him. Do it in front of a crowd of armed people and surely someone will kill it before it kills anyone. Luke wins Capture The Flag (this win is later revealed to be something Annabeth set up). 

After the hellhound attack, Luke teaches Percy sword-fighting one-on-one. None of the other campers want to be around Percy. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are set to go on a Quest. Luke almost misses them leaving, but just catches them to give Percy a pair of winged sneakers. Luke cursed the flying shoes. Maybe Kronos promised that only Percy would have to die and everyone else would live. Just one little sacrifice. Maybe Kronos promised that Percy would live through the fall into Tartarus, that he could convince Percy to join them willingly. Luke hugged Annabeth goodbye, patted Grover on the head, and shook Percy’s hand. 

While the trio is gone on their Quest, Luke is at Camp. The Campers are dividing and breaking out into fights. Percy uses an Iris Message to call Camp Half-Blood and Luke is the one who answers it. Luke calls the person who summoned the hellhound a scumbag (he’s calling himself a scumbag) and says that they leaked information which started the fights. Luke plants seeds of doubt in Percy’s head about Annabeth stealing the Master Bolt. He calls Annabeth his little sister. Kronos gifts Luke with Backbiter, a sword that can dismember Gods and Titans as well as mortals. Luke is the one who named it Backbiter because he’s biting back against the gods. Percy does not fall into Tartarus and the bolt is not delivered to Kronos.

"Oh hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never...I mean, she's like a little sister to me." [Luke] (TLT, pg 223)

After this failure, we can assume that Kronos punished Luke. Kronos also steps up the ante. Now Luke has to kill Percy himself. You messed up, you fix it. Percy is too much of a threat, he’s going to get in the way of their plans, they don’t even have a use for him, and if you don’t do this, then I’ll have to punish you again. One little sacrifice. This is my assumption based solely on Luke's desire to be loved and his strong sense of justice.

After the Quest, Luke announces the bead for the summer and gifts Percy with his leather necklace. Two months after that in July, Luke hacks the training dummies to pieces. He lures Percy into the woods with the promise of coca-cola and asks him if he missed being out in the real world. Luke admits that he feels like his Quest was for nothing, that his dad doesn’t care about him now that his one Quest failed, and that if he can’t have a normal life, then he doesn’t want to be left in obscurity. Luke is tired of being a pawn of the gods, who are only able to hold on to power because of their demigod children. He says that he brought Percy down to say goodbye and summons a pit scorpion. He admits that he wants to explain to Percy but he doesn’t have time to. Luke tells Percy that Kronos seduced him via flattery and sympathy and talked him into stealing something worthwhile to show off what a good thief he is. 

Luke tells Percy that things will be set right and Percy will be killed. He also says that he isn’t as easily baited as Ares. Luke slashes the air with Backbiter and disappears into a ripple of darkness. Luke summons the pit scorpion. A quick death; sixty seconds and Percy won’t be able to heal his way out of this one. Later, during Sea Of Monsters, Luke reveals that Kronos “was right” and that Kronos wanted to get rid of Percy, had called him an unreliable weapon. Indicating that Luke didn’t think they should kill Percy before this. The pit scorpion leaves a scar on Percy's palm, however Luke doesn't seem to know about it.

Luke isn't aware of this, however it should be noted that Annabeth immediately turns on Luke after this, believing him to have always been capable of cold-blooded child murder. 

"I can't believe that Luke..." Annabeth's voice faltered. Her expression turned angry and sad. "Yes. Yes I can believe it. May the gods curse him...He was never the same after his quest." (TLT, pg 370/371)

  
  


 **After Leaving Camp Half-Blood**

Luke turns 20 during the autumn/winter of this 2006. During the winter, Luke has been convincing demigods to join their cause. He's been training them to fight. 

Luke either bought or stole a yacht called the Princess Andromeda. He can now use telekinesis though it’s unclear if this is a power he had before or if he gained it from Kronos. At least temporarily, Luke is given more in his life than he’s ever had; his own room, nice clothes, money, power. This is the reward, this is the bait, the _you can have this if you do everything I tell you to._

Kronos convinces Luke to poison Thalia’s tree to get the Gods to send the campers on a quest for the Golden Fleece. Kronos needs the Golden Fleece to reform quicker. He promises Luke that after Kronos has been reformed, Luke can use the Fleece to heal Thalia’s tree. At this point it's unclear if Thalia is dead or if she's actually in the tree. Luke poisoned the tree with a poison from Tartarus. It's unclear if he went and got it himself or if a monster brought it to him.

Luke knew that Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson spent the night on his ship and left them alone until they went snooping. When they reunite, Luke tries to recruit Percy (and Annabeth). When Percy and Annabeth refuse, he arranges for them to escape. When he catches them eavesdropping, Luke calls Annabeth and Percy his favorite cousins. He tries and fails to convince them that they’re on the wrong side of the war.

When they refuse to join him, Luke sends them away with the incompetent giant brother, Oreius (rather than the more competent giant brother, Agrius) to be fed to the drakon. Doing this makes him nervous enough to glance at the golden casket that holds Kronos’ body. Later, Percy and Annabeth agree that he let them get away.

Luke and his army have been tailing Percy and co. He captures them and brings them aboard the Princess Andromeda to question them about the Golden Fleece. He’s genuinely upset when he realizes that they don’t have it. Luke and Percy fight but despite having many chances to kill him, Luke only grazes Percy. The only serious wound Percy gets is a cut on his leg. Before striking a killing blow, Luke stops and tells Oreius that he can eat the others. Because of this pause, the party ponies bust in and Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, and Grover are able to escape. Based on the fact that he let them go before, it can be assumed that he let them go again.

  
  
**From Bad To Worse**

In Titan’s Curse, Luke turns 21. Luke is forced to hold up the sky and release Atlas. Luke says that he was left by the army to hold up the sky. Considering that Luke is minutes away from death (and never recovers from holding the sky; Styx bath excluded) and that the plan to is revealed to have been Atlas’ plan…that tracks. They probably did leave Luke there. Kronos had said before that Luke reached the limits of his usefulness (in the Lightning Thief) so it isn’t unreasonable to assume that Kronos is either completely done with Luke or that this is another punishment. 

“I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus for your incompetence,” the General said. “I send you to capture a child of the three elder gods and you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena.” [Atlas] (TTC, pg 132)

Annabeth is kidnapped by Thorn and doesn't know where she is. Luke is dying when Annabeth is brought to him. His face is scratched, his clothes are in tatters, he's sweating up a storm. He says so, but we don’t just have to take his word for it. Even our unreliable narrator (Percy) notices that Luke’s in excruciating pain. 

“as though the fog were squeezing him to death.” [Percy] (TTC, pg 72)

Luke begs her for help. When Annabeth asks why she should trust Luke, he tells her that she shouldn’t. He thinks he’s been terrible to her. Luke never loses faith in Annabeth and he never stops loving the girl he adopted. Annabeth takes the weight of the sky. Luke thanks her, then tells her that her help is on the way and to try not to die in the meantime. It’s sometime later that Luke returns to Annabeth and sees that she’s in bad shape. He urges them to hurry the plan along because Annabeth is going to die soon. Artemis takes Annabeth’s place. 

Luke does not want to kill Annabeth, making excuses to keep her alive. Luke carries Annabeth away to take care of her injuries. Luke looks like he’s aged ten years. His skin is pale and his hair is gray. The scar on his face had been reopened.

He seems to be able to sense when Percy is near, as he’s looking straight at the spot Percy is invisible and hiding and he says it’s Percy Jackson who is interrupting. Luke tries to get assigned to taking out the Hunters and Thalia. His request is denied. He likely asked because he wanted to talk to Thalia, as we see a short while later. Luke doesn’t like that Atlas calls his army on the Princess Andromeda insignificant. Atlas admits that they’ll make a good Honor Guard for Kronos and brings up that Luke will become Kronos’ host. Luke is scared of becoming Kronos’ host.

Luke is trying to get Thalia to join their side. He is terribly weak and speaks as though every word is painful. Luke is trying to get Thalia to agree because he wants his family together and also because if Luke fails at persuading her, Kronos will use Luke’s body as his host (which will kill Luke). Thalia immediately attacks Luke. Despite how fragile he is, he can still hold his own against her. The shield Thalia wields scares him and this annoys Luke. Luke has a bloody slash across his chest from Thalia. Thalia disarms Luke and wants to kill him. Luke is afraid that she’s going to kill him. Thalia kicks Luke over the edge of a cliff. He’s afraid when he goes over the edge of the cliff. Until that very moment, Luke truly believed in his friends. Afterwards, he realizes that there’s no one he can count on. It is unknown if Luke died and was resurrected or if he lived through the fall.

“Don’t you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!” [ ... ] “If you join me,” Luke promised, “it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don’t agree...” his voice faltered. “It’s my last chance. He will use the other way if you don’t agree. Please.” [Luke] (TTC, pg 264)

"Thalia went straight for Luke. [ ... ] But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia’s shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but they still fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke has a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat. He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shields. Luke’s sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat.  
“Well?” Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but I could hear the fear in his voice.  
Thalia trembled with fury. “He’s a traitor!” Thalia said. “A traitor.” [ ... ] Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear. [ ... ] Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell. [ ... ] Thalia was still with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. (TTC, pg 271-273)

  
  


 **Battle Of The Labyrinth**

During early 2008, Luke goes to visit Annabeth under a flag of truce. He tells her that Kronos was going to use him to take over the world and he wanted to run away, like the old days. He was very scared and when she refused to run away, Luke tells her that she had better fight (kill) him right there because it would be the last chance anyone would get. In TLO, Annabeth says that Luke visited her "last year before we went into the labyrinth."

He starts paying good money for demigods. Geryon is helping to get him demigods. Luke no longer has Backbiter with him. The sword is being remade into a scythe. Luke finds Quintus (Daedalus) and they speak several times. Luke tries to persuade him to join Kronos. Luke asks him how to get through the Labyrinth. Quintus tells him that a mortal with clear sight can do it. Luke doesn’t like that answer and tries to find other ways. Luke sends solo explorers through the Labyrinth because the larger the group, the easier it is to get lost. As far as we can tell, none of them returned. Luke has a map but it isn’t working. He goes to Quintus and gets the String of Ariadne to help navigate the Labyrinth. Although Luke was previously buying demigods and accepting defects before that, they must now fight to join the army. 

There is a plan to attack Camp Half-Blood. Luke is reluctant to do it. He is still afraid of becoming Kronos’ host but he shows no weaknesses in front of his army. It is heavily implied that he and Kelli, an empousa, were in a physical relationship. This ends when Kelli mauls/kills a boy. 

When Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel stumble upon Luke in the Labyrinth, Luke is so busy staring at Percy that he doesn’t notice Annabeth until she shouts his name. Luke arranges it so that Percy and Antaeus fight to the death. He knows that Percy will win, killing Antaeus and allowing his army free passage through the territory. Luke orders his monsters to kill everyone (quickly) except Annabeth. He wants to speak to her before the upcoming battle. He doesn’t even rise from his seat to relay the order. Annabeth notes that Luke looked nervous. Again, it can be presumed that Luke hesitating to kill them and wanting to keep Annabeth alive, is a sign that he's letting them go once again by giving them a chance to escape. Kelli is thrown into his lap when Mrs. O’Leary is summoned by Percy.

Luke turns on Quintus, sending Minos directly to him, and resulting in the death of Quintus. 

  
  
**Kronos Possesses Luke**

Because Thalia refuses to join Kronos, Luke is punished yet again but this time with the “backup plan.” Kronos has been having monsters watch May Castellan around the clock, a silent but very real threat that Kronos will kill Luke’s mother if he doesn’t stay in line. It was likely presented as Luke’s life or May’s life. Even after everything, Luke loves his mom. It is said that Luke had to be pressured in many ways before he would do it. Before he does, he visits May one more time to get her blessing. It’s been 7 years since he last saw her. He tells her “the monsters will go away if I do.” Then Luke bathes in the River Styx. Approximately day after the fight in the Labyrinth, Luke becomes the host for Kronos. Percy finds him lying in the golden coffin, looking very dead. There’s a hole in his chest, black and right where his heart should have been. 

Luke turns 22 after the events of The Battle Of The Labyrinth.

Luke fights Kronos for control of his body for over a year. The best he manages is a few seconds, and to be a headache for Kronos. Luke continuously fights against Kronos in his body. It’s noted by Ethan Nakamura that Kronos should be fully settled into Luke’s body by 2009, yet he isn't. 

Kronos awakens in Luke’s body. His chest is mended and his eyes are gold. He says that Luke feared Percy, that his jealousy and hatred have kept Luke obedient.  
When Rachel Elizabeth Dare threw a hairbrush at Kronos/Luke, it was Luke’s voice that said ow.  


Kronos/Luke do not lead the attack against Camp Half-Blood.  


Kronos leads the first wave against the demigods in Manhattan. Luke is not mentioned. At the bottom of the Empire State Building, Kronos leads his army. Chiron and Kronos/Luke fight. Chiron says that Luke was a good hero before Kronos corrupted him. Kronos says that Chiron filled Luke’s head with empty promises and then Luke broke through and said “you said the gods cared about me!” Annabeth attacks Kronos and says that she hates him. Kronos admires Annabeth’s spirit and says he sees why Luke wanted to spare her.

Kronos's voice shook the city. "You filled his head with empty promises! You said the gods cared about me!"  
"Me," Chiron noticed. "You said _me_." (TLO, pg 313)

Kronos destroys Olympus with the scythe Backbiter as he travels to the throne room. He does this because he promised Luke that he would tear down Olympus brick by brick. 

Kronos looks just like Luke, offering up the same sweet smile to Percy and Annabeth that he did while welcoming Percy to Camp. Kronos doesn’t hesitate to fight Percy. He touches Zeus’ throne and gets electrocuted, face covered in burns and hair smoldering. Kronos opens a fissure in the ground and Ethan falls through the sky. Kronos announces that Luke Castellan is dead and his body will burn away as Kronos assumes his true form. Annabeth knows that Luke has been fighting Kronos the entire time. Kronos/Luke is disarmed and Backbiter falls into the hearth fire.

When Luke sees the blood on Annabeth’s face, he regains control of his body. Until the last battle, when he manages to hold back Kronos for several minutes; long enough to convince Percy into letting him kill himself. Kronos is ready to shed Luke’s body like a chrysalis but Luke pleads for Percy to give him Annabeth’s dagger and so that he can kill himself. Kronos burns his hands trying to pick up Backbiter. Luke begs until Percy gives him Annabeth’s dagger. He stabs himself in the armpit, which is where his mortal spot is. Kronos is banished from Luke’s body.

I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes. (TLO, pg 337) 

Luke’s entire left side is bloody. His eyes are blue again. His breath is a rattle. His hands are charred and he's coughing up blood. He’s dying. Luke is in a lot of pain. He tells them that he’s going to go for rebirth and try for Elysium three times so that he can reach the Isles of the Blest. Luke asks Annabeth if she loved him. She says that she never loved him but thinks of him as a brother. Luke isn't surprised by this answer. This is a snub from Rick on familial love because there's no reason to assume that Luke meant romantically and Annabeth can't wrap her mind around loving a family member. Luke tells Grover that he’s the bravest Satyr ever. Luke grasps Percy with a hand still hot and burnt and begs him not to let it happen again. Percy promises that he won’t let this happen again.

He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it...Don't let it happen again." His eyes were angry, but pleading too.  
"I won't," I said. "I promise."  
Luke nodded, and his hand went slack.

At age 22, Luke Castellan dies. He doesn't make it to his 23rd birthday.

"We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If requested, I will add more quotes. Feel free to ask questions and speculate with me yourselves!


	4. Possible Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dive into the possible years that the books take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these assume that the books take place around the time that they were published.

**Timeline A**  
*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1992  


* TLT (summer of 2005) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2007) - Percy is 15
  

* BOTL (summer of 2008) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2009) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1992 and the series begins in 2005. Titan's Curse takes place in the winter following Sea Of Monsters. The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 12 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood. The cons are that in this timeline, Percy is already 16 when the Battle Of Manhattan happens.

**Timeline B**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1993 

* TLT (summer of 2005) @ Camp - Percy is 11 (turns 12 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2007) - Percy is 14
  

* BOTL (summer 2008) @ Camp - Percy is 14 (turns 15 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2009) @ Camp - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1993 and the series begins in 2005. Titan's Curse takes place in the winter following Sea Of Monsters.  
>  The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 15 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 16 as Kronos is defeated. The cons of this timeline are that Percy is only 11 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood.

**Timeline C**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1993 

* TLT (summer of 2005) @ Camp - Percy is 11 (turns 12 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2006) - Percy is 13
  

* BOTL (summer of 2007) - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2008) - Percy is 14 (turns 15 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1993 and the series begins in 2005. Titan's Curse takes place during the same year as Sea Of Monsters.  
>  There don't appear to be pros to this timeline.  
>  The cons to this timeline are that Percy is 11 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood. He is only 15 during the Battle Of The Labyrinth.

**Timeline D**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1993 

* TLT (summer of 2005) @ Camp - Percy is 11 (turns 12 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2006) - Percy is 13
  

* BOTL (summer of 2008) - Percy is 14 (turns 15 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2009) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1993 and the series begins in 2005. Titan's Curse takes place during the same year as Sea Of Monsters.  
>  The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 15 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 16 as Kronos is defeated.  
>  The cons to this timeline are that Percy is 11 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood. We miss the events during 2007.

**Timeline E**

*Percy's birthday is August 18 1992 

* TLT (summer of 2005) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2006) - Percy is 14
  

* BOTL (summer of 2008) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2009) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1992 and the series begins in 2005. Titan's Curse takes place during the same year as Sea Of Monsters.  
>  The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 12 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood.  
>  The cons of this timeline are that Percy is already 16 during Battle Of Manhattan. We miss the events during 2007.

**Timeline F**

*Percy's birthday is August 18 1992 

* TLT (summer of 2005) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2007) - Percy is 15
  

* BOTL (summer of 2007) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2008) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1992 and the series begins in 2006. Titan's Curse takes place in the winter following Sea Of Monsters.  
>  The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 12 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood.  
>  There cons of this timeline are that Percy is 16 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 17 as Kronos is defeated.

**Timeline G**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1992 

* TLT (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2007) @ Camp - Percy is 14 (turns 15 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2008) - Percy is 16
  

* BOTL (summer of 2009) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2010) - Percy is 17 (turns 18 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1992 and the series begins in 2006. Titan's Curse takes place in the winter following Sea Of Monsters.  
>  There don't appear to be pros to this timeline.  
>  There cons of this timeline are that Percy is 13 when he arrives at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is 17 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 18 as Kronos is defeated.

**Timeline H**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1992 

* TLT (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2007) @ Camp - Percy is 14 (turns 15 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2007) - Percy is 15
  

* BOTL (summer of 2008) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2009) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1992 and the series begins in 2006. Titan's Curse takes place during the same year as Sea Of Monsters.  
>  There don't appear to be pros to this timeline.  
>  There cons of this timeline are that Percy is 13 when he arrives at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is 16 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 17 as Kronos is defeated.  
> 

**Timeline I**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1993 

* TLT (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2007) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2007) - Percy is 14
  

* BOTL (summer of 2008) - Percy is 14 (turns 15 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2009) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1993 and the series begins in 2006. Titan's Curse takes place during the same year as Sea Of Monsters.  
>  The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 12 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood. Percy is 15 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 16 as Kronos is defeated.  
>  There don't appear to be cons to this timeline.

**Timeline J**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1993 

* TLT (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2007) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2008) - Percy is 15
  

* BOTL (summer of 2009) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2010) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1993 and the series begins in 2006. Titan's Curse takes place in the winter following Sea Of Monsters.  
>  The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 12 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood.  
>  The cons of this timeline are that Percy is 16 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 17 as Kronos is defeated.  
> 

**Timeline K**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1993 

* TLT (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 12 (turns 13 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2007) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2007) - Percy is 15
  

* BOTL (summer of 2009) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2010) - Percy is 17 (turns 18 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1993 and the series begins in 2006. Titan's Curse takes place during the same year as Sea Of Monsters.  
>  The pros of this timeline are that Percy is 12 when he gets to Camp Half-Blood.  
>  The cons of this timeline are that Percy is 17 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 18 as Kronos is defeated. We miss the events during 2008.  
> 

**Timeline L**

*Percy's birthday is August 18, 1992 

* TLT (summer of 2006) @ Camp - Percy is 13 (turns 14 after August)
  

* SOM (summer of 2007) @ Camp - Percy is 14 (turns 15 after August)
  

* TTC (winter of 2007) - Percy is 15
  

* BOTL (summer of 2009) - Percy is 15 (turns 16 after August)
  

* TLO (summer of 2010) - Percy is 16 (turns 17 after August)
  


> In this timeline, Percy is born in 1993 and the series begins in 2006. Titan's Curse takes place during the same year as Sea Of Monsters.  
>  There don't appear to be pros to this timeline.  
>  The cons of this timeline are that Percy is 13 when he arrives at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is 16 during the Battle Of Manhattan and turns 17 as Kronos is defeated. We miss the events during 2008.


	5. Demigods & Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining demigod scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this is more or less canon-complacent. The second half are some head canons. This is for the Greeks specifically.

The short story at the end of Demigod Diaries, _Son of Magic_ , is technically not considered canon by Rick Riordan so we still do not have a canon-accepted answer to why demigods have scents that monsters can smell. That’s alright because I’m here to talk about the schematics of such a thing. 

Here are the facts as we know them:

  * Demigods have heightened senses.
  * Monsters can track demigods by scent and it’s said that they smell good to monsters. 
  * The strength of a demigod’s scent is dictated by knowledge of their divine origins and how powerful they personally are. 



Things that we need to keep in mind are that in real life, everyone and everything gives off its own unique scent. We give off pheromones that state if we’re healthy or ill, if we’re ready to breed, if we’re related to each other, and many other things that our brains subtly process. Even though normal humans have poor senses of smell, we can still pick up each other’s pheromones. That’s why if you spend time around someone, you’ll memorize their personal scent and recognize it on things they spend a lot of time touching (usually fabrics). 

Keeping this in mind, it makes sense that demigods would be able to smell each other just as well as monsters can. Though for demigods, they don’t want to eat each other. It should be noted that “good” monsters can also smell demigods and recognize them by scent. Throughout the series we see demigods identify each other by scent several times. Jason makes note of how Piper and Drew smell. Percy makes note of how multiple characters smell. 

One thing that isn’t proven, but I’d like to argue, is that demigods don’t have a sixth sense for finding each other...it’s just pheromones! Some examples of this “sixth sense” include: 

  * When Luke finds Annabeth in Demigod Diaries, he knows that she’s a demigod without seeing her. 
  * When Percy boards the Princess Andromeda in Sea Of Monsters, he mentions that the air smells “familiar and dangerous” though he can’t put his finger on why. We later find out that Luke is on the ship, who would fall under the categories “familiar and dangerous.” 
  * When Percy spies on Luke and Atlas in Titan’s Curse, he wears Annabeth’s invisibility cap, yet Luke looks directly at him and knows that it’s Percy who is spying on them. 



My thoughts are that demigods have a base scent, which identifies who their godly parent is. As you’ll see in the headcanon portion, a lot of the base scents are subtle and don’t immediately jump out at you, which would explain how they might not be sure who the divine parent is. Demigods also have a unique, personal aspect to their scent, based on the same criteria that dictates human scent; what we’re around, what our body washes and deodorants smell like, our own pheromones. This is how they tell each other apart from their siblings. 

Now the idea of the strength of demigod scent being based on knowledge and power levels. This probably isn’t actually true in the way that Rick wrote it. Demigod scent likely gets stronger with puberty, because teenagers are stinky due to hormones and bodily changes. Demigods reaching puberty means that they’ve likely become stronger physically and have figured a few things out for themselves...if they didn’t know already. So it makes sense that with puberty, scent grows stronger and monsters attack more often. Becoming stronger and smarter are just the side effects of growing up and are not the cause. 

The following are my personal headcanons for how individual demigods smell. These are based on a combination of canon, speculation, and just things that smell good. It is only conjecture, only guesses. As with the above, most of this cannot be proved with what is in the canon and is coincidental.  
  


#### Zeus Children

Their base scent is lightning because Zues smells like lightning and is the god of thunder.

  * Thalia Grace - lightning and pine smoke; a nod to her time spent as a pine tree. 



  
  


#### Poseidon Children

While Poseidon is the god of the Sea specifically, Percy can control any water and Poseidon's sand dollar gifts work on a river too. It's likely that Poseidon also has control and influence over other bodies of water.

  * Percy Jackson - brackish water and clean ocean air; the double water scent is because Percy can never get away from the fact that he is his father's son. It's also a nod to how much he likes going to the Montauk cabin.
  * Tyson - brackish water and damp linen; damp linen because he was both homeless and a monster, so he smells like the laundry that has been left in the washing machine too long.



  
  


#### Demeter Children

Being the goddess of grain, I imagine that all of Demeter’s children smell like wheat and grain.

  * Katie Gardiner - wheat and heather; because heather smells good. 
  * Miranda Gardner - wheat and snowdrops; because snowdrops smell good. 
  * Billie Ng - wheat and rain; because rain is needed for wheat to grow and smells good. 
  * Meg MgCaffrey - wheat and roses; a nod to the rose that her father gave her. 



  
  


#### Ares Children

Ares children smell like blood because their father is a war god and has spilled a lot of blood, because they've got a boar head mounted above their cabin door, and because the Ares kids themselves aren't afraid of spilling blood themselves. If you want to be nice, you could call the scent 'copper'.

  * Clarisse La Rue - blood and raspberries; because raspberries smell nice.
  * Sherman Young - blood and redwood bark; because redwood bark smells nice.
  * Mark - blood and wet stone; a nod to altars. 
  * Ellis Wakefield - blood and undiluted black tea; because black tea smells nice. 



  
  


#### Athena Children

Their base scent is old book smell, a nod to the knowledge held in books.

  * Annabeth Chase - old books and sharpened pencils; sharpened pencils was chosen because of a line in TLO about her needing pencils for her architecture drafting, implying that she regularly uses them for this task.
  * Malcolm Pace - old books and ink; the ink scent was chosen because maybe he prefers ink to pencils while drafting.



  
  


#### Apollo Children

Just like cold has a scent, sunlight also has a scent. It's subtle but unmistakable and brings about feelings of warmth. And it was better than smelling like sunscreen.

  * Will Solace - sunlight and pennyroyal; pennyroyal is a plant that is used to make medicine and he is the only healer in camp.
  * Michael Yew - sunlight and yew wood; yew wood is based off the type of wood his bow is made from and also a pun of his last name. 
  * Lee Fletcher - sunlight and feathers; feathers are based on the notion that his arrows are likely fletched with feathers. 
  * Austin Lake - sunlight and aloe vera; aloe vera because it's a healing plant and reminds one of summer.
  * Kayla Knowles - sunlight and bluebells; bluebells are used in folk remedies for healing snake bites.



  
  


#### Hephaestus Children

Their base scent is molten metal, because Hephaestus is a blacksmith and his children are around the element constantly.

  * Charles Beckendorf - molten metal and freshly cooled steel; a nod to how often Beckendorf is in the forges making weapons. 
  * Jake Mason - molten metal and bricks; the brick scent is a pun on his last name and a nod to their cabin being made of bricks. 
  * Leo Valdez - molten metal and motor oil; the motor oil comes from the mechanic work he does. 
  * Nyssa Barrera - molten metal and smoke; the smoke was chosen because they work around fires. 
  * Harley - molten metal and metal polish; the metal polish because I’m sure that they clean the swords they make before giving them to other demigods. 



  
  


#### Aphrodite Children

I chose mountain laurel for their godly scent because the scarf that Percy picks up is said to smell like mountain laurel and roses.

  * Silena Beauregard - mountain laurel and chocolate; the chocolate scent is because Silena's father works at a chocolate store and she likely gets a lot of free chocolates sent to her.
  * Drew Tanaka - mountain laurel and nutmeg; Jason says that she smells like nutmeg and pine (or Christmas) when he meets her. 
  * Piper Mclean - mountain laurel and honeysuckle; Jason says that she smells like honeysuckle. 
  * Lacy - mountain laurel and vanilla; the vanilla was chosen because it smells good. 
  * Mitchell - mountain laurel and pine; I gave him Drew’s pine scent because it smells nice and is usually considered masculine.
  * Valentina Diaz - mountain laurel and cotton candy; based off a perfume of the same scent. 



  
  


#### Hermes Children

Their base scent is hot candle wax. The idea for this came from the fact that letters used to be sealed with wax. Since Hermes is a messenger, this felt like a nod to that. Another thing I was conscious of is that Hermes is a thief, and so the scent would have to be fairly subtle. You don't want someone to catch you because of your perfume.

  * Luke Castellan - hot wax and leather; the leather scent comes from the scabbard that holds his sword and the leather grip on the handle. I chose the scent of leather because he's the sword fighting instructor and because it's another subtle scent.
  * Travis Stoll - hot candle wax and gunpowder; the gunpowder scent comes from the idea that Travis likes explosives, especially fireworks. This scent isn't subtle but he's more of a prankster and looter than a true thief.
  * Connor Stoll - hot candle wax and potassium nitrate; the potassium nitrate scent comes from the idea that Connor likes explosives, especially fireworks. This scent isn't subtle but, like Travis, he's more of a prankster and looter than a true thief.
  * Chris Rodriguez - hot candle wax and amber; the amber scent was chosen simply because it's subtle and pleasant.
  * Cecil Markowitz - hot candle wax and sand; the sand scent was chosen simply because it’s subtle. 
  * Alice Miyazawa - hot candle wax and thistles; the thistle scent was chosen simply because it’s subtle. 
  * Julia Feingold - hot candle wax and dew; the dew scent was chosen simply because it’s subtle. 



  
  


#### Dionysus Children

Like Aphrodite, this is one of those that I don't have to guess the scent of; Dionysus canonically smells like crushed grapes.

  * Pollux - crushed grapes and warm bread; because bread was considered an offering to Dionysus. 
  * Castor - crushed grapes and sweet cake; because cake was considered an offering to Dionysus.



  
  


#### Hades Children

The Underworld and death are often associated with being cold, so I thought that their base scent would be ice.

  * Nico di Angelo - ice and old bones; because he spends so much time around dead things and manages to go unnoticed so his scent would be very subtle.
  * Bianca di Angelo - ice and frankincense; because frankincense is supposed to be one of Hades’ favored incenses. 



  
  


#### Iris Children

For Iris’ children, I chose hibiscus because they come in many different colors, like a rainbow.

  * Butch Walker - hibiscus and horses; because Butch is good with the pegasi and is implied to spend a lot of time around them.



  
  


#### Hypnos Children

Poppies are associated with sleep, peace, and death so it’s fitting that their base scent is poppies.

  * Clovis - poppies and sycamore smoke; because sycamore is associated with divinity and smoke is a nod to burnt offerings. 



  
  


#### Nemesis Children

We know almost nothing about Nemesis. She and her children play an extremely small role in the series. She doesn't seem to have anything in particular attributed to her that can be translated to a specific scent.

  * Ethan Nakamura - blackberries and daffodil; just because they smell nice and they're subtle.
  * Damien White - blackberries and cedar smoke; just because they smell nice.



  
  


#### Nike Children

Again, we know almost nothing about Nike. She and her children don’t play a large role in the series. It’s said that her children are very competitive, though.

  * Holly Victor - sweat and barley grass; because they’re twins and likely run through fields of grass often.
  * Laurel Victor - sweat and sweet grass; because they’re twins and likely run through fields of grass often.



  
  


#### Hebe Children

As the goddess of youth and forgiveness, she probably smells like apples. It’s also mentioned that she lives in a grove.

  * Paolo Montes - apples and oak; a nod to the fact that he’s Zeus’ grandson. 



  
  


#### Tyche Children

Their base scent is clover, because it’s associated with good luck.

  * Chiara Benvenuti - wet clover and rabbits; both are associated with good luck.



  
  


#### Hecate Children

Because Hecate carries burning reed torches, her children have that as a base scent.

  * Lou Ellen Blackstone - burning reeds and stagnant water; the stagnant water is because one of Hecate’s sacred animals is the frog and frogs are associated with ponds and puddles. 



  
  


#### Others

  * Grover - barnyard animal and fresh reeds; barnyard animal based on how Percy says he smells and fresh reeds because he's got a set of reed pipes.
  * Chiron - coffee and horse; coffee is how Percy describes Chiron's scent in TLT, horse is because he's half horse.
  * Zoe Nightshade - apples and silver; apples based on the golden apple tree in the Gardens of Hesperides and silver based on her affiliation with Artemis.
  * Rachel Elizabeth Dare - paint and fabric softener; paint because she's an artist described as constantly covered in paint, fabric softener to remind everyone that she's ultimately mortal.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if you use this but please if you're going to give demigods the same scents I did, drop a link to this somewhere so that people know where you got it from.


	6. Ship Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship names for everyone in PJO and HOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> i. some ships have more than one name. I went with only one name per ship.  
> ii. google wasn't very helpful so some of the ship names may be incorrect. Let me know about that.  
> iii. I didn't include anything from Magnus, Kane, or TOA because I haven't read them. If you make a list, I will add them to the lists.  
> iv. this is basically a handy reference guide because my gods fuck the fandom wiki for being so incomplete.  
> v. some ship names were made using this website: [name-generator.org.uk](https://www.name-generator.org.uk/couple/)  
> vi. I don't care if you don't like a ship, I don't want to hear your opinions. This is only a guide to ship names. Thanks.

#### Demigod x Demigod Ships (m/f)

  * Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase - percabeth
  * Percy Jackson x Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - preyna
  * Percy Jackson x Zoe Nightshade - perzoe
  * Percy Jackson x Piper Mclean - pipercy
  * Percy Jackson x Thalia Grace - perlia 
  * Percy Jackson x Hazel Levesque - hazercy
  * Percy Jackson x Bianca di Angelo - peranca 
  * Percy Jackson x Silena Beauregard - perlena 
  * Percy Jackson x Clarisse la Rue - perrue 
  * Chris Rodriguez x Clarisse la Rue - chrisse 
  * Charles Beckendorf x Clarisse la Rue - beckenrue 
  * Charles Beckendorf x Silena Beauregard - beckengard 
  * Luke Castellan x Thalia Grace - thaluke 
  * Luke Castellan x Annabeth Chase - lukabeth
  * Luke Castellan x Zoe Nightshade - lukzoe
  * Luke Castellan x Silena Beauregard - siluke 
  * Jason Grace x Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - jeyna 
  * Jason Grace x Annabeth Chase - jasabeth 
  * Jason Grace x Hazel Levesque - jazel 
  * Jason Grace x Thalia Grace - gracest 
  * Jason Grace x Rachel Dare - jachel 
  * Jason Grace x Piper Mclean - jiper 
  * Jason Grace x Drew Tanaka - gratana 
  * Leo Valdez x Hazel Levesque - hazeleo 
  * Leo Valdez x Piper Mclean - pipeo 
  * Leo Valdez x Annabeth Chase - leobeth 
  * Leo Valdez x Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - leyna 
  * Frank Zhang x Hazel Levesque - frazel
  * Frank Zhang x Annabeth Chase - frannabeth 
  * Frank Zhang x Piper Mclean - fraper 
  * Frank Zhang x Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - freyna 
  * Nico di Angelo x Thalia Grace - thalico 
  * Nico di Angelo x Bianca di Angelo - diangelocest 
  * Nico di Angelo x Hazel Levesque - diangesque 
  * Nico di Angelo x Annabeth Chase - nicobeth 
  * Travis Stoll x Katie Gardnier - tratie 
  * Travis Stoll x Drew Tanaka - drevis 
  * Travis Stoll x Annabeth Chase - trannabeth 
  * Connor Stoll x Drew Tanaka - drennor 
  * Connor Stoll x Annabeth Chase - connabeth
  * Malcolm Pace x Annabeth Chase - athenacest
  * Ethan Nakamura x Bianca di Angelo - ethanca 
  * Damien White x Chiara Benventui - chiamien 
  * Sherman Yang x Miranda Gardiner - sheranda 
  * Octavian x Reyna Rameriz-Arellano - reytavian 
  * Cecil Markowitz x Lou Ellen Blackstone - cecilou 



  
  
  
  


#### Other Ships (m/f)

  * Percy Jackson x Rachel Dare - perachel
  * Percy Jackson x Juniper - junipercy 
  * Percy Jackson x Kelli - kercy 
  * Luke Castellan x Sally Jackson - saluke 
  * Luke Castellan x Rachel Dare - racheluke 
  * Luke Castellan x Kelli - lukelli 
  * Grover Underwood x Juniper - gruniper 
  * Grover Underwood x Annabeth Chase - grovabeth 
  * Grover Underwood x Thalia Grace - thaver 
  * Tyson x Elle - tysella 
  * Sally Jackson x Gabe Ugliano - ugliason 
  * Sally Jackson x Paul Blofis - blofison 
  * Sally Jackson x Frederick Chase - chason 
  * Octavian x Rachel Dare - octachel 



  
  
  
  


#### Mortal x Immortal Ships (m/f)

  * Percy Jackson x Calypso - perlypso 
  * Percy Jackson x Artemis - pertemis 
  * Percy Jackson x Hera - pera
  * Percy Jackson x Aphrodite - perodite
  * Percy Jackson x Athena - perthena 
  * Annabeth Chase x Poseidon - poseibeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Hermes - hermabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Zeus - zuebeth 
  * Thalia Grace x Apollo - thallo 
  * Luke Castellan x Artemis - lukemis 
  * Jason Grace x Aphrodite - gradite 
  * Jason Grace x Hera - jera 
  * Jason Grace x Lupa - lupace 
  * Sally Jackson x Poseidon - posally 
  * May Castellan x Hermes - hermay 
  * Rachel Dare x Apollo - rachello 
  * Leo Valdez x Calpyso - caleo 
  * Leo Valdez x Echo - lecho 



  
  
  
  


#### Demigod x Demigod Ships (m/m)

  * Percy Jackson x Luke Castellan - lukercy
  * Percy Jackson x Nico di Angelo - percico
  * Percy Jackson x Jason Grace - jercy
  * Percy Jackson x Charles Beckendorf - jackendorf 
  * Percy Jackson x Frank Zhang - frankercy 
  * Percy Jackson x Leo Valdez - perleo 
  * Percy Jackson x Will Solace - soljackson 
  * Percy Jackson x Ethan Nakamura - perthan 
  * Percy Jackson x Octavian - pertavian 
  * Jason Grace x Octavian -jasotavian 
  * Jason Grace x Nico di Angelo - jasico 
  * Jason Grace x Leo Valdez - valgrace
  * Jason Grace x Frank Zhang - frason 
  * Jason Grace x Will Solace - solgrace 
  * Nico di Angelo x Leo Valdez - valdangelo 
  * Nico di Angelo x Frank Zhang - franico 
  * Nico di Angelo x Will Solace - solangelo 
  * Nico di Angelo x Octavian - nicotavian 
  * Nico di Angelo x Ethan Nakamura - ethanico 
  * Nico di Angelo x Luke Castellan - lukico 
  * Leo Valdez x Charles Beckendorf - hepheacest 
  * Leo Valdez x Frank Zhang - fraleo 
  * Frank Zhang x Octavian - fratavian 
  * Luke Castellan x Alabsater Torrington - lukabaster 
  * Will Solace x Leo Valdez - willeo 
  * Will Solace x Butch Walker - solker 
  * Ethan Nakamura x Damien White - nemecest 
  * Ethan Nakamura x Alabaster Torrington - ethabaster 
  * Pollux x Castor - dioncest 
  * Travis Stoll x Connor Stoll - stollcest 
  * Malcolm Pace x Sherman Yang - shercolm 
  * Clovis x Butch Walker - bovis
  * Charles Beckendorf x Chris Rodriguez - beckeniguez 



  
  
  
  


#### Other Ships (m/m)

  * Percy Jackson x Tyson - pertyson 
  * Percy Jackson x Gabe Ugliano- gabercy 
  * Percy Jackson x Paul Blofis -peraul 
  * Luke Castellan x Paul Blofis - pauluke 
  * Luke Castellan x Chiron - chiluke 
  * Nico di Angelo x Minos - minco 
  * Apollo x Lester - apollocest 
  * Charles Beckendorf x Tyson - tysondorf 



  
  
  
  


#### Mortal x Immortal Ships (m/m)

  * Percy Jackson x Hermes - permes
  * Percy Jackson x Apollo - apercy 
  * Percy Jackson x Kronos - kronercy 
  * Percy Jackson x Dionysus - dionercy 
  * Nico di Angelo x Dionysus - dionico 
  * Nico di Angelo x Apollo - nicollo 
  * Luke Castellan x Hermes - lukemes 
  * Luke Castellan x Dionysus - dionluke 
  * Luke Castellan x Ares - lukres 
  * Luke Castellan x Atlas - lukeatlas 
  * Luke Castellan x Kronos - lukronos 
  * Will Solace x Apollo - wiollo 
  * Will Solace x Dionysus - dionwill 



  
  
  
  


#### Demigod x Demigod Ships (f/f)

  * Annabeth Chase x Thalia Grace - thaliabeth
  * Annabeth Chase x Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - reynabeth
  * Annabeth Chase x Hazel Levesque - hazabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Piper Mclean -pipabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Silena Beauregard - silenabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Clarisse la Rue - clarabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Bianca di Angelo - biannabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Zoe Nightshade - chashade 
  * Clarisse la Rue x Silena Beauregard - rugard
  * Piper Mclean x Reyna Ramierz-Arellano - pipeyna 
  * Piper Mclean x Hazel Levesque - pipazel 
  * Piper Mclean x Drew Tanakaa - aphroditecest 
  * Piper Mclean x Thalia Grace - pipalia 
  * Hazel Levesque x Bianca di Angelo - biazel
  * Hazel Levesque x Reyna Ramierz-Arellano - hazeyna 
  * Thalia Grace x Bianca di Angelo- thalianca 
  * Thalia Grace x Zoe Nightshade - thaloe 
  * Drew Tanaka x Nyssa Barrera - drewnyssa 
  * Drew Tanaka x Reyna Ramierz-Arellano - dreyna 
  * Holly x Laurel Victor - nikecest 
  * Zoe Nightshade x Bianca di Angelo - zianca 
  * Zoe Nightshade x Reyna Ramierz-Arellano - zoeyna 



  
  
  
  


#### Mortal x Immortal Ships (f/f)

  * Annabeth Chase x Athena - athenabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Artemis - artabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Aphrodite - aphrobeth
  * Annabeth Chase x Hera - herabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Calypso - calabeth 
  * Zoe Nightshade x Artemis - zartemis 
  * Thalia Grace x Artemis - thartemis 
  * Thalia Grace x Aphrodite - thadite 
  * Thalia Grace x Clapyso - thalypso 
  * Piper Mclean x Calypso - calyper 
  * Bianca di Angelo x Artemis - biartemis 



  
  
  
  


#### Other Ships (f/f)

  * Annabeth Chase x Rachel Dare - rachabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Sally Jackson - sallabeth 
  * Piper Mclean x Rachel Dare - piperachel 
  * Piper Mclean x Shel - shelper 
  * Reyna Ramirez-Arellano x Rachel Dare - racheyna 
  * Sally Jackson x May Castellan - maysally 
  * Annabeth Chase x Elle - ellebeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Juniper - junibeth 



  
  
  
  


#### Poly Pairings

  * Percy Jackson x Luke Castellan x Nico di Angelo - lukercyco 
  * Percy Jackson x Luke Castellan x Rachel Dare - peracheluke
  * Percy Jackson x Luke Castellan x Kronos - krolukercy 
  * Percy Jackson x Frank Zhang x Hazel Levesque - frazercy
  * Percy Jackson x Jason Grace x Nico di Angelo - jasperico 
  * Percy Jackson x Jason Grace x Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - perjeyna 
  * Percy Jackson x Jason Grace x Annabeth Chase - jercabeth 
  * Percy Jackson x Will Solace x Nico di Angelo - solangelson
  * Percy Jackson x Grover x Juniper - grunipercy 
  * Percy Jackson x Hermes x Apollo - apermes 
  * Clarisse la Rue x Silena Beauregard x Charles Beckendorf x Chris Rodriguez - beckenrodruegard
  * Clarisse la Rue x Silena Beauregard x Charles Beckendorf - beckenruegard 
  * Luke Castellan x Annabeth Chase x Thalia Grace - thalukabeth 
  * Luke Castellan x Ethan Nakamura x Alabaster Torrington - lukethabaster 
  * Jason Grace x Will Solace x Nico di Angelo - solangrace 
  * Jason Grace x Leo Valsez x Piper Mclean - jipereo 
  * Annabeth Chase x Travis Stoll x Connor Stoll - traconnabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Zoe Nightshade x Thalia Grace - zothaliabeth
  * Annabeth Chase x Reyna Ramirez-Arellano x Piper Mclean - pipeynabeth 
  * Annabeth Chase x Grover x Juniper - grunibeth 
  * Leo Valdez x Frank Zhang x Hazel Levesque - frazeleo 
  * Leo Valdez x Nico di Angelo x Will Solace - soldezangelo
  * Sally Jackson x Paul Blofis x Frederick Chase - blochason 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I forgot a ship that you'd like to have up here then please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
